myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Atheist Conspiracy
The Atheist Conspiracy is a myspace group frequented mostly by R&P atheist regulars and other myspace atheists. Details *Originally called The Atheist Conspiracy *founded by squarecircle *'First appearance': Late summer 2005 *Usually called "EAC," short for "Evil Atheist Conspiracy" Membership Originally founded and lead by squarecircle, who later left the group over events following the Is squarecircle faking being nice? thread. Included many prominent atheist regulars, such as: nash equilibrium, Jesse, Benjamin, Ross, thoughtcriminal, Spider Man, AJ, Dermanus, CrownOnTheRocks, Angela, Charisse, Pixee, R&P fo' life yo', et. al. With the exception of Luna, the group was restricted exclusively to atheists. Purpose The group's original purpose, as squarecircle intended it, was to have a sort of "getaway" from the theists of the board and to have intelligent discussion amongst fellow atheists, as well as some laid-back humor. The group was not actually called the "EAC" or the "Evil Atheist Conspiracy," but merely "The Atheist Conspiracy." However, the group soon adopted the "EAC" as its unofficial name, adopting the popular meme and images of the infamous internet phenomenon, "Evil Atheist Conspiracy." Group description The original group description read: You are one of the select few chosen to carry out an important mission for the betterment of all humanity. It is our task to "convert" the believers into skeptics, heretics, agnostics, atheists, and overall free-thinkers. Our agenda is to drive our evil godless propoganda into the minds of unsuspecting, innocent theists, turning them into evil little heathens like ourselves. We are the society of the elite. The masters of conversion. We must eradicate religious thought. This is our righteous duty -- our undivine purpose. Conflicts There are a lot of conflicts surrounding the EAC and the R&P. Accusations of name-calling and cheating The creation of the EAC lead to accusations of atheists making fun of, speaking badly against, and generally saying rude things about the R&P theist regulars behind their backs. The best example of this is the fallout between Spider Man and a few of the Christians (including Batman and Bibleman/Kings) because of Spider Man for speaking ill against Bibleman/Kings in the EAC. A lot of drama surrounding this unfolded in the infamous thread, Is Bibleman faking being nice? This lead to a parody thread by squarecircle titled, Is squarecircle faking being nice? one year later, which addressed some similar issues. Because of the fact that the EAC was a private and hidden group, R&P theists accused the EAC atheists of "hiding" something from them. The theists insisted that the EAC members were using their private group to "make fun" of theists, as well as to cheat in debates. The best example of the latter is of the debate between Michael Flowers and squarecircle on morality in the "atheistic worldview." The irony is that cheating was impossible for this particular debate, as both Flowers and squarecircle agreed beforehand that outside help, in any fashion, was allowed for the debate. Atheist Strike Allegedly lead by Spider Man and AJ, all of the atheist regs (of R&P)suddenly picked up their bags and left, staying clear of the R&P for about 2 weeks. The atheists claimed they simply wanted to examine the possible collapse of the forum without their rationality and input. The theists claimed that the atheists were throwing a fit and lost the so-called "Atheist-Christian Wars." During the time of the Atheist Strike, the atheist regulars used this group (the EAC) to chat, discuss matters, and kill time while avoiding the R&P. Around this same time, Scissors (posing as Garthe) and Catholic Jason created a thread, in jest, teasing atheists for having only one testicle. This caused a lot of drama between Batman, Calvin, Thoughtcriminal, and Squarecircle, which lead to Squarecircle posting a photo of his penis and testicle online. All in all, a lot of drama. Related threads: *Declaration of Intent *Are the atheists leaving 'cause they got pwn3d? *Are the theists complaining because they missed us? Converting theists The members of the EAC were also accused of using the group to further an ulterior motive to convert as many theistic regulars as possible to atheism. These rumors started because info leaked about an allegedly "playful" bet between squarecircle and CrownOnTheRocks to deconvert Sarah Maree and Jessie, both of whom were teenage Christian forum regulars. Critics insist that the bet was serious, rather than in jest, while skeptics point out that Jessie has de-converted yet squarecircle has not paid up the $50 to CrownOnTheRocks. This would suggest that the bet was never taken seriously. However, critics point out that it would be easy for them to cover it up this way, and even point out the possibility that squarecircle has paid CrownOnTheRocks, and yet neither has admitted it. Strike against Random At one point many of the EAC members (notably squarecircle, R&P fo' life, and nash equilibrium) were getting tired of Random's method of moderating the forum, and conspired against him. The plan was to have not just the atheists, but the entire forum to go on strike; to just up and leave the forum, to send a message to Random. The very next day, after plans had been made, Random quit on his own, before the plan could be put into action.